The present invention generally relates to a landscape system. More specifically, the invention is an aquarium landscape system.
Many people purchase rocks and other knick knacks to provide decoration for an aquarium. It can be difficult and time consuming to remove the fish and decorative items from the tank for cleaning on a regular basis.
What is needed is an aquarium landscape system that allows a user to clean the aquarium landscape system relatively more quickly and easily than a traditional aquarium landscape system.